For the Eternity
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Lelouch est l'éternel Empereur de la Terre, renommé Britannia par lui et l'Impératrice, C.C. Après 800 ans de règne, C.C désire rejoindre le monde des morts et donc laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Lelouch doit choisir. Mais qui ?


Auteur : Sedinette Michaelis

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Sunrise, seul le scénario m'appartient un tout petit peu XD

Pairing : Suza/Lulu

**Attention** ! Ceci est une **UA**, un univers alternatif ! Lelouch et Suzaku ne se connaissent pas. Les personnages sont OOC : ils n'ont pas le même caractère que dans le manga ou que dans l'anime.

Voici une nouvelle fanfic ^^ J'aimerai qu'elle ne soit pas humoristique, comme les autres, alors j'espère atteindre mes objectifs et vous faire plaisir en même temps !

**Petit résumé** : Lelouch est l'éternel Empereur de la Terre, renommé Britannia par lui et l'Impératrice, C.C. Après 800 ans de règne, C.C désire rejoindre le monde des morts et donc laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Lelouch doit choisir. Mais qui ?

Bonne lecture !

OoO

An 2810

Leur histoire est flou. Certains disent qu'ils vivent depuis la nuit des temps, et qu'ils ont décidé de prendre le monde en main après avoir laissé le temps aux Hommes de faire leur preuve. Après avoir pris la place et le pouvoir de l'Empereur précédent, Lelouch vi Britannia et C.C, les sorciers immortels, se sont mis en quête du monde parfait. Ils ont lutté sans relâche pour faire vivre une période durable de prospérité à travers la planète. Toutes leurs actions sont mûrement réfléchis, et beaucoup disent que c'est grâce à leur sagesse ancestrale qu'ils n'ont jamais commis d'impairs. Grâce à eux, l'espèce humaine fait des progrès fabuleux dans tous les domaines. Transport, armement, communication, sur terre, dans l'espace, interplanétaire. Voilà ce qui est conté dans les manuels d'histoires, où les élèves apprennent les vies de leur deux dirigeants immortels.

Suzaku Kururugi était passionné par leur histoire. Du haut de ses dix ans, il traquait sans relâche la moindre information sur l'Empereur et l'Impératrice. Malgré son jeune âge, il achetait énormément de livre d'histoire, d'autobiographie, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il les admirait, mais surtout Lelouch vi Britannia, si bien qu'il se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour rentrer dans la garde royal, et ce, même s'il devait passer toute sa vie à essayer d'y entrer !

OoO

7 ans plus tard, an 2817.

Une lame froide trancha délicatement une peau blanche et douce. Le sang s'écoula de la plaie lentement, avant de se refermer.

« C.C, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Fit une voix grave.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir son compagnon de toujours, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, majestueux, portant sa tenue blanche d'Empereur. Ses yeux améthystes brillaient d'une lueur étrange, triste.

« Je teste mes limites. Ne t'approche pas, Lelouch, tu risques de te salir.

-C.C, soupira le brun, c'est la deuxième fois ce mois-ci. La douzième fois cette année, tu n'en as pas assez ?

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'en ai assez. Pas de tenter de me tuer, mais de vivre. »

C.C vivait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, mais cette vie en tant qu'Impératrice du monde ne lui plaisait plus, et ce depuis longtemps. Passer le cape des 500 ans avaient été une épreuve. Cette année, ça fait exactement 800 années qu'ils gouvernaient. Et elle désirait juste une chose : Accéder au repos éternelle.

« Tu voudrais donc me laisser seul ? » Se plaignit l'Empereur.

Un hochement de tête négatif lui répondit. Non, bien sur que non, elle ne le laisserait jamais seul. Sans un soutient moral et psychologique, jamais il n'arriverait à survivre dans ce monde, seul, pendant l'éternité.

« Tu sais comment ça marche, non ? Je vais donner mon Code, comme toi tu as pris le Code à ton père, Charles di Britannia.

-Et qui aura le droit à cette malédiction ?

-Tu choisiras, Lelouch. Tu choisiras la personne de ton choix. »

OoO

« Bravo, vous êtes désormais admis en tant que garde dans le Palais de ses Majestés l'Empereur et l'Impératrice. »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Suzaku. A 17 ans seulement, il avait réussi à passer tous les tests, haut la main, pour être au service des personnes les plus puissantes de la galaxie. Oui. Il avait travaillé comme un acharné. À partir de ses 11 ans, il s'était engagé pour devenir garde. Il savait qu'il avait un train de retard par rapport à d'autres, qui entraîné dès leur plus jeune âge, parfois même à 5 ans ! Heureusement, il maîtrisait déjà l'art du combat. Seul sa volonté lui avait permis d'y arriver. Fièrement, il se souvint qu'on l'avait surnommé le « Jeune Prodige ». Intelligent, rusé, fort, beau qui plus est, il avait tout pour lui et il était déjà connu par le grand publique. Mais est-ce que l'Empereur s'intéresserait à lui ? Même s'il travaillait au Palais, peut être ne le verrait il pas avant plusieurs années en vrai. Il avait été admis comme garde, mais pas au service direct de son roi.

Le japonais secoua la tête. S'il était parvenu ici dans ce court laps de temps, alors il pouvait arriver jusqu'à l'Empereur. Il repensa cette fois à la réaction de sa famille quand ils avaient appris sa nomination. Une très grande fierté était apparu sur le visage de son père, un des sous dirigeant du Japon, l'un des nombreux États de Britannia, leur planète. Il avait fait la fierté de son clan, et il avait presque atteint son objectif. Il jubilait intérieurement.

OoO

Lelouch soupira une fois de plus. C.C lui avait posé un ultimatum cette fois-ci. Elle ne voulait plus vivre. Il devait choisir quelqu'un, sinon elle choisirait pour lui, et il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec la première cruche venue, ou bien avec un idiot sans cervelle, en guise de punition. Elle lui avait accordé deux ans pour trouver la bonne personne. Deux ans. C'était tellement court ! Bon, il devait relativiser. C'était une occasion de faire des rencontres intéressantes. Il s'installa contre un arbre et soupira. Il aimait sa cohabitation avec la femme. Ils s'entendaient bien et leurs caractères allaient plutôt bien ensemble et ils avaient réalisé tellement de chose ensemble ! Il se sentait triste qu'elle veuille le laisser ainsi. L'Empereur ferma les yeux, se sentant prêt pour une petite sieste.

OoO

Suzaku soupira de bonheur. Voilà déjà deux mois qu'il était au palais, et déjà on lui annonçait que l'Empereur était là. Bon, il était déçu que l'Impératrice ne fut pas non plus ici, mais s'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir l'homme, il serait comblé. Il traversa la cour d'un pas enjoué. Il avait quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir, où il devrait travailler toute la nuit. Il avait choisi ces horaires exprès. La journée, il patrouillerait pour tenter de voir leur dirigeant.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et admira le jardin luxuriant pendant un instant, avant de remarquer une silhouette fine, toute de blanc vêtu, négligemment assise contre un arbre. Il jura doucement. Qui était cette personne ? Il s'approcha d'un pas sûr.

« Excusez moi, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour… »

Le soldat ne continua pas sa phrase. Il reconnut son Empereur et son coeur s'emballa. Il battait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Devant lui se trouvait l'homme qu'il admirait depuis toujours, en vrai qui plus est ! Celui-ci dormait, vraisemblablement. Il ne bougea alors plus pendant plusieurs longs instants, et il l'admira. Il détailla déjà son visage fin, ses yeux fermés aux cils infiniment longs, sa peau d'une blancheur irréel, ses lèvres rouges, légèrement entrouverte, sa bouche délicieuse, véritable appel aux baisers. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son cou, fin, délicat, à la peau toute aussi blanche. Il semblait si jeune. Il semblait avoir son âge, 17 ans.

Un mouvement de l'homme interrompit son observation. Il recula d'un pas, puis en le voyant légèrement frissonner sous la brise, il retint un rire. Il avait froid, ce qui était logique. Il détacha alors sa lourde cape et la déposa sur le corps de l'Empereur. Il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Il était trop beau, trop parfait à cet instant pour être réveillé. Peut être le bout de tissu parviendrait à réchauffer le corps de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Lelouch se réveillait, seul dans l'immense jardin, et sur lui, la cape d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'immortel huma le parfum de la personne à qui appartenait le vêtement. Une odeur douce et forte en même temps. Un odeur d'homme. Il se demandait quel genre de personne laisserait sa cape en guise de couverture sur lui-même, au lieu de le réveiller. Il sourit. À coup sûr, ce serait une rencontre intéressante !

C'est ainsi que Lelouch se dirigea vers le secteur scientifique du palais.

« Lloyd ? » Fit il en entrant dans l'espace réservé aux scientifiques.

Un instant plus tard, un homme aux cheveux blanc âcre et au sourire éclatant apparu, en faisant de grand mouvement de bras.

« Votre Majesté ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Attendez ! Vous êtes d'accord pour que je fasse quelques recherches sur votre ADN ?

-Raté, trouve la personne à qui appartient ce vêtement.

-À partir d'une cape ? C'est assez dur !

-Trouve la personne et je te laisserai me prendre un peu de sang !

-Oh ! Yes, Your Highness ! C'est comme si c'était fait ! »

Lelouch aimait beaucoup Lloyd. C'était un personnage intéressant, drôle et assez imprévisible dans ses réactions, à part lorsqu'il s'agissait de la science, mais il s'agissait souvent de science. En bref, le « jeune » homme avait de l'affection pour le scientifique. Il lui faisait une confiance absolue, il était l'un de ses rares amis, et lui manquerait assurément lorsqu'il décéderait, dans une soixantaine d'années.

Revenant dans les appartements spacieux qui leur été alloué, avec C.C, il découvrit celle-ci entrain de lire. Elle releva à peine les yeux vers lui quand il entra. Elle n'était pas très expressive, et plus le temps passait, plus le phénomène s'accentuait.

« Tu m'as l'air bien excité, fit elle finalement, après un instant passé dans le silence le plus complet. On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?

-Hm… Tu m'as percé à jours. Disons que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un, et cette personne est dans le Palais !

-Oh ? Et quelle est cette personne ?

-Là est le problème, C.C, je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

OoO

Un mois était passé depuis que Suzaku avait vu l'Empereur dans le jardin. Il s'était facilement procuré une autre cape. Parfois, il se demandait ce que l'homme avait pu faire de son vêtement. Il espérait naïvement qu'il l'est gardé, mais une personne de cette importance ne devait avoir cure de ce genre de chose. C'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce moment là. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu se passer comme ça ? Et pourquoi les lèvres de l'Empereur étaient contre les siennes ?

Reprenons depuis le début : Il était calmement assis sur son lit, dans l'un des dortoir de la caserne du Palais, envoyant un message virtuel à son père, quand d'un coup, un homme haut gradé, bien plus que lui, entra dans la pièce et vint se placer juste devant lui.

« Kururugi Suzaku ? Interrogea l'homme.

-Heu… Oui, c'est bien moi. Fit il en se levant d'un coup.

-Suivez moi. »

Alors qu'il le suivait, Suzaku se rendit compte que l'homme en question était chargé de la garde rapproché de l'Empereur lorsqu'il était hors du Palais.

« Monsieur ! L'interpella t'il. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

-On vous a demandé, Kururugi. Je ne suis pas habilité à vous en dire plus. »

L'homme se tut et continua sa route. Il l'emmena dans un endroit qui lui était interdit d'accès habituellement. Il fallait être une personne importante pour avoir le droit de rentrer ici. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Le garde s'en alla alors, en lui disant qu'il devait entrer dans la pièce. Suzaku posa sa main légèrement tremblante sur la poignet et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce lumineuse et s'arrêta, surpris de la personne qui l'attendait.

« Kururugi Suzaku. Fit la voix grave de l'Empereur. Je te rencontre enfin. »

Le japonais resta là sans dire un mot. Le… Le dirigeant de leur monde lui avait adressé la parole ? Il lui avait parlé, à lui ! Il l'avait demandé…

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Fit il avec amusement, ses yeux le transperçant littéralement.

-N… Non ! Je suis honoré de pouvoir vous parler… Que vous me parliez ! Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai cette chance un jours, Your Highness ! »

Lelouch pouffa légèrement. Le jeune homme avait l'air amusant !

« Je voulais te remercier, pour ceci. L'Empereur sortit de derrière lui la cape du soldat, soigneusement plié. Sais tu que j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, Kururugi Suzaku ?

-Me… Me remercier ? Mais… C'était tout à fait… »

Suzaku n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme en face de lui le coupait, complétant sa phrase.

« … Normal ? Je ne pense pas que ça l'ait. Tu aurais pu me réveiller, car apparemment pour toi, c'est un honneur que de me parler, mais au lieu de ça, tu m'as laissé dormir en déposant sur moi ta propre cape.

-…

-Alors, quelle est la raison de ceci…?

-…

-Comment ? Je n'ai rien entendu ! S'exclama l'Empereur, de plus en plus amusé par la teinte rouge des joues du soldat.

-… Vous étiez mignon… »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lelouch de rougir. Ainsi, le jeune homme l'avait trouvé si mignon qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur à le réveiller ? Il était si candide ! L'Empereur se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Je suis mignon quand je dors ?

-O… Oui, selon moi, Your Highness.

-Je suis très flatté ! Ca fait quelques centaines d'années qu'on ne m'a pas dit ça ! Merci… Mais dis moi, Kururugi Suzaku, es tu gay ?

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Je… Bégaya le japonais, se demandant comment la conversation avait pu prendre une tournure comme celle-ci.

-Oui ou non ?

-… Oui. Révéla le jeune homme.

-Parfait ! »

À leur époque, l'homosexualité n'avait plus rien de gênant et été parfaitement accepté. C'est ainsi que Lelouch s'élança et captura les lèvres pleines de son vis-à-vis en un tendre baiser. Suzaku, surpris, ne fit, pour ne pas changer, strictement rien, pendant quelques secondes avant de repousser le dirigeant. Il recula d'un pas et observa sa réaction. Le brun était surpris de s'être fait ainsi repousser.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda seulement celui-ci.

-Vous êtes l'Empereur, je suis juste un soldat. Vous méritez mieux que…

-Je suis celui qui décide de ce qui est bon pour moi. Tu as attisé ma curiosité, tu es droit, gentil, sûrement généreux et aussi très beau. »

Une nouvelle fois, Suzaku rougit, mais plus intensément. Les bras du brun s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et il se colla à lui.

« Enlace moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu peux.

-Non ! Vous avez l'Impératrice ! Elle risque de vous en vouloir ! »

Lelouch poussa un soupir et se décolla du soldat. Il devait en parler à C.C. Elle serait contente de savoir qu'elle avait un candidat, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment consentant.

« Tu peux te retirer, Kururugi-kun, mais j'aimerai beaucoup parler avec toi à l'avenir !

-Ye… Yes, your Highness ! »

OoO

Suzaku se laissa tomber sur son lit. L'Empereur l'avait embrassé, il voulait le connaître, il voulait le revoir ! Il enfouit sa tête dans sa cape. Elle portait l'odeur de l'homme, qu'il avait pu respirer tandis qu'il était contre lui. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu prendre possession de sa taille qui semblait si fine, pour coller leurs bassins ensembles et l'entraîner dans un long et délicieux balais sensuel… Mais il ne pouvait pas ! Ils étaient beaucoup trop différent ! Lelouch vi Britannia était déjà l'Empereur, lui un soldat, et ensuite, ils avaient aune différence d'âge énorme, malgré le physique de jeune homme que possédait le dirigeant. Bon, ce n'était qu'une excuse, c'est juste qu'il ne supporterait pas de n'être qu'un jouet. Lui n'était qu'un simple mortel, alors que le brun vivrait éternellement, et aurait d'autres amants. Il préférait ne pas l'avoir que de devoir le partager avec d'autres.

Il repensa à la douce chaleur des lèvres de l'Empereur contre les siennes. Elles étaient si douce… Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, puis se tapa contre l'oreiller. Il sut de suite qu'il ne dormirait que très peu cette nuit, et que ses rêves seraient remplis de Lelouch tous aussi sexy les uns que les autres…

OoO

C.C sourit en entendant le récit de son compagnon. Ainsi il avait trouvé un prétendant sérieux au Geass, et à son Code.

«Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me dit qu'il est plus que droit. Il m'a l'air soucieux du détail, et surtout, il m'a repoussé alors qu'il est gay !

-Et en quoi est-ce bien ? Souligna C.C en baillant.

-Ce n'est pas une personne facile ! Je suis l'Empereur ! Il aurait pu penser qu'en couchant avec moi il pourrait monter en grade, ou autre chose, mais il n'en a rien fait !

-Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Présente le moi à l'occasion.»

L'impératrice engloutit une part de pizza dans un long soupir de plaisir. Lelouch l'observa, dégoûté. Comment pouvait elle manger ça après le repas qu'ils avaient eu ? Ils avaient fait une immense réception pour accueillir les dirigeants des autres planètes de la galaxie, et elle ne s'était pas privée pour s'empiffrer, et elle arrivait encore à manger... Bon, elle avait bien le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle allait mourir dans moins de deux années.

Il finit par se coucher. Il se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Suzaku. C.C s'était toujours bien fiché de ce qu'il faisait avec d'autres personnes. Jamais ils ne s'étaient touchés, peut être un baiser ou deux, mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin. Ils ne se désiraient pas. Lelouch aimait les hommes forts, et C.C était complètement indifférente.

En y repensant, le brun se rendit compte qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté aux plaisirs de la chaire. Kururugi lui faisait peut être perdre la tête ? Il ne s'intéressait toujours qu'aux personnes dignes d'intérêt, et elles ne couraient pas les rues. En cherchant un peu plus la raison de cette abstinence, il se rendit compte que c'était aussi pour ne pas souffrir. Il ne voulait approcher personne pour ne pas s'attacher, car il était immortel, mais pas les personnes avec qui il couchait. Le soldat était un prétendant au titre d'immortel, il pouvait donc voir ou pas s'il s'était trompé sur son compte.

C'était peut être rapide comme jugement, mais Lelouch voulait une personne jeune, talentueuse, belle, et Suzaku remplissait parfaitement ce portrait. Il n'avait que deux ans, il ne devait pas se tromper, mais le jeune homme lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'oeil.

OoO

Une semaine après se tenait l'une des conférences les plus importantes de leur galaxie. Elle rassemblait tous les plus grands dirigeant des différentes planètes. Elle se déroulait tous les dix ans, toujours à un lieu différent. Cette année, la conférence avait lieu sur Britannia, planète bien connu pour les deux dirigeants immortels, qui régnaient depuis maintenant 800 années, et ce, sans la moindre contestation de leur peuple. Malgré leur apparence jeune, Lelouch vi Britannia et C.C avaient un jugement et un raisonnement sage qui surprenaient toujours leur interlocuteur. Les dirigeants des différentes planètes espéraient toutes parler un jours en privée avec l'Empereur et l'Impératrice.

Suzaku avait eu ce privilège il y avait de cela quelques jours. Mais c'était comme lointain maintenant. Quand il repensait à cette scène improbable, elle semblait flou, comme si elle était très vieille. Il voulait encore parler à leur dirigeant et regarder ses yeux d'une couleur comparable uniquement aux pierres précieuses. Il voulait se plonger dans les deux améthystes habitées par la solitude et la sagesse. Mais là, tout de suite, il se trouvait en tant que garde de la salle, et était debout à côté de l'une des portes menant à une de salles du Palais, armé d'un katana et d'une arme à feu. S'il ne pouvait pas lui parler, il pouvait au moins le protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait si jamais il y avait un problème.

Tout le grand gratin universelle était là, et sur l'estrade, entrain de parler de paix entre les différentes races et les différents peuples, Lelouch vi Britannia se tenait droit, à côté C.C, l'Impératrice, qui semblait s'ennuyer mortellement, comme toujours, pour ne pas changer. Une dizaine de minutes après, l'Empereur répondait aux diverses questions posées par les quelques journalistes présents, puis il descendit avec sa compagne pour rejoindre leur convive et rejoindre ensemble le buffet qui se tenait dans l'immense salon. En passant à du soldat, Lelouch lui fit un sourire discret qui le fit rougir. Le coeur du jeune homme recommençait à jouer du tambour dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu une envie terrible de le prendre dans ses bras. Il attendit que toutes les personnes soient partis de la salle pour se secouer la tête un bon coup. Il sécurisa la pièce avec ses collègues, puis ils allèrent rejoindre les autres au buffet, se postant à nouveau aux portes pour éviter toute tentative d'intrusion. Suzaku surveillait constamment le brun qui discutait avec entrain avec ses invités. Il était étincelant. Il portait son habituelle tenue d'Empereur, mais il le trouvait toujours aussi beau...

Puis soudain, l'impensable arriva, explosant à moitié les tympans du japonais. Une grenade venait d'être lancé, soufflant la baie vitrée où était installé deux soldats. La majorité des convives étaient à terre, abordant des blessures plus ou moins sanglantes. L'Impératrice était debout, fière et droite, protégeant un groupe d'enfant, ceux d'autres dirigeants, de l'attaque. Elle s'était interposée entre les bambins et un morceau de vitre qui s'était figé dans sa poitrine, et qu'elle enlevait maintenant de sa tenue blanche teinté de sang avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si la douleur n'était pas présente. Suzaku découvrait ainsi celle qui s'était faite appelé il y avait peut être mille ans, la Sorcière de Britannia. L'Empereur quant à lui se tenait difficilement debout, et comme C.C, protégeait les personnes avec qui il discutait. Moins grièvement blessé, ses jambes étaient recouvertes de morceaux de verre, ainsi que ses bras, il semblait pourtant plus souffrir que sa compagne qui ne bronchait pas. Kururugi s'élança vers l'homme, avant de voir arriver par le trou béant laissé par l'explosion une troupe d'une dizaine d'hommes armées. Ils marchaient en direction de Lelouch. Le soldat sauta sur eux, mais encore sonné par l'explosion, ils n'eurent aucun mal à le projeter de l'autre côté. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, et alors qu'il relevait les yeux, ceux-ci croisèrent deux perles dorées. L'Impératrice le regardait d'un air neutre.

«Tu es Suzaku Kururugi ? Demanda-t'elle.

-O... Oui... Répondit il avec difficulté.

-Tu veux le sauver ? Fit elle en désignant l'Empereur, qui se faisait emmener par le groupe armé.

-Oui !

-Veux tu le pouvoir nécessaire à cela ?

-Bien sur que je le veux ! Mais...

-Je te propose un Pacte. Accepte le, et tu auras le pouvoir de le protéger.»

La femme lui tendit la main. Il leva son bras et attrapa la prise qui lui était offerte, puis il plongea dans un monde étrange, bleu, où couraient des milliers de lignes jaunes, blanches et vertes. Il entendait la voix de l'Impératrice dans sa tête. Oui ! Il voulait ce pouvoir ! Il voulait protéger l'Empereur, et toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, mais surtout Lelouch, il voulait le garder près de lui ! C.C lui proposa un marché : elle lui donnait le pouvoir et en échange, il devait exhausser son voeux le plus cher. Une seconde plus tard, Suzaku ouvrait les yeux et se relevait. Son oeil gauche scintillait d'une drôle de manière, mais lui pouvait alors voir. Oui, il voyait. Il voyait les lignes de la pièce, les points normalement morts de sa vision. Il voyait tous ! Il sortit son pistolet et n'eut même pas à viser, il savait ce qu'il voulait, et il voulait voir ces hommes meurtrit. Une première balle atterrit dans le genoux de l'homme qui tenait l'Empereur, et d'autres balles fusèrent, jusqu'à ce que son arme soit vide. Il sortit alors son katana et son sabre fendit plus vite que l'éclair les balles qui lui étaient envoyés par ses ennemis, et finirent encastrées dans le mur derrière lui. Les derniers survivants furent plus ou moins grièvement blessé.

«Sécurisez les alentours ! » Ordonna t'il aux gardes qui venaient d'arriver.

Suzaku s'agenouilla auprès du corps du brun et le prit dans ses bras, entreprenant d'enlever délicatement les bouts de verre ornant sa chaire.

«Suzaku... Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais ? Fit la voix sifflante de l'homme.

-Je le fais parce que je le veux, Votre Majesté.»

Le soldat enleva tous les morceaux incrustés qu'il pouvait voir, puis il utilisa sa nouvelle vision pour voir s'il en avait raté. Étrangement, il ne vit rien. Absolument rien, pas comme sur les autres corps.

«Le Geass... Alors C.C et toi avez conclu un Pacte ? Inutile de l'utiliser, il ne fonctionnera pas sur moi.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Les possesseurs des Codes sont immunisés contre les pouvoirs qu'ils offrent.»

Suzaku avait décidément encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre.

OoO

Lelouch et C.C furent examinés par les médecins qui arrivaient en masse. Ils furent conduis à l'écart pour que l'on retire les morceaux de verre encore incrustés dans leur peau. Ils ressortirent une dizaine de minute après, sans un bandage, tout frais, tout dispos. L'Empereur s'approcha du jeune soldat dès qu'il le vit. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé.

«Suzaku ? Viens par ici, s'il te plaît.»

Le japonais laissa les personnes dont il s'occupait en s'excusant et rejoignit le dirigeant. Ils allèrent dans une salle adjacente, où les attendait l'Impératrice, mais à part elle, personne n'y était. Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit docilement.

«Suzaku Kururugi, prononça la femme doucement. Je t'ai donné le pouvoir pour protéger une personne qui te tiens à coeur, que tu aimes, l'Empereur. Tu as le pouvoir de voir. Mais il va falloir que tu exhausses mon voeux maintenant, et seul toi peut le réaliser.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Votre Majesté ?

-Je veux mourir.

-... Quoi ? Fit le jeune homme, incrédule.

-Tu vas prendre ma place dans ce monde. Je vais faire de toi un immortel.»

OoO

Suzaku s'était quasiment enfui lorsque les deux immortels lui avaient dis ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Pour commencer, ils l'avaient tous deux nommé Premier Chevalier du Royaume de Britannia. Il était désormais l'une des personnes les plus puissantes de ce monde. Il était le garde personnel de l'Empereur, il devrait désormais resté avec lui la plupart du temps. Mais surtout, il était le futur second Empereur immortel de Britannia. C.C lui avait expliqué que son pouvoir grandirait et quand il serait assez puissant, elle lui donnerait son Code, elle mourrait et lui deviendrait immortel, aux côtés de Lelouch. Certes, il était flatté d'avoir été choisi par les deux dirigeants, mais... C'était trop pour lui ! Bien qu'on lui proposait de devenir Empereur, il n'avait aucune expérience ! Même s'il pouvait passer l'éternité aux côtés de la personne qu'il aimait profondément... Non, mauvais exemple ! Ah ! Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

De son côté, Lelouch réfléchissait. Ils avaient été trop brutal avec le japonais, mais C.C voulait aller vite et se trouver un remplaçant. Il faisait les cents pas, essayant de mettre en place une stratégie d'attaque. Mais non ! À quoi pensait il ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Suzaku, il ne pouvait pas le manipuler alors qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il sortit de la pièce où il s'était exilé. Il devait le trouver et lui parler, c'était impératif. Aller trop vite ne lui servirait à rien. Il avait encore un an et dix mois pour convaincre le brunet.

Il arriva jusqu'aux jardins. C'était là que Suzaku l'avait vu pour la première fois, dormant contre un arbre. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'inverse, le jeune homme était appuyé contre le tronc, assis.

«Suzaku...

-Votre Majesté ! Je... Je ne peux...

-Chuut... Lelouch s'agenouilla devant le soldat et posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Je ne t'oblige à rien. Je suis d'accord avec toi, et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de tact, mais je t'en pris, réfléchis. Sache que tu es tout de même mon garde du corps et que tu dois rester en permanence avec moi !

-Majesté... Vous... Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne peux pas remplacer l'Impératrice, je ne connais rien à ce monde ! Je serai un fardeau !»

Lelouch éclata de rire, puis quand il se fut calmé, il alla s'asseoir aux côtés du Chevalier.

«C.C aussi ne connaissait strictement rien quand elle est devenue Impératrice, et moi, je n'avais que 18 ans quand je suis monté sur le trône de Britannia, je venais juste de devenir immortel, lui confia t'il. Je ne demande pas à avoir une personne expérimentée, juste un compagnon, un frère, un ami, un confident, un amant... Tu peux être ce que tu veux.»

Suzaku réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. L'Empereur venait de lui révéler quelque chose d'intime, de personnel, qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais dis à personne avant lui...

Les deux hommes passèrent le reste de l'après-midi ensemble, assit l'un à côté de l'autre, à se raconter quelques anecdotes sur leurs vies, extraordinaire pour Lelouch, courte mais amusante pour Suzaku. Ils oublièrent tous, l'attentat contre le brun qui s'était passé il y avait à peine quelques heures, ainsi que C.C qui devait gérer la crise seule pendant ce temps, mais qui était heureuse de voir que l'Empereur avait pu trouver quelqu'un de bien pour la remplacer.

OoO

«Lelouch...

-Hm...

-Il faut vous lever, Lelouch !»

L'Empereur grogna un peu et se retourna dans son lit pour ne plus faire face à la lumière qui baignait maintenant la pièce. Son chevalier contourna le lit et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il toucha ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, puis remonta pour observer le contour de ses lèvres dont le rouge contrastait avec le blanc de son teint.

«Réveillez vous... Vous avez une journée chargé... C.C est déjà debout, elle !

-Gruum... Grommela le jeune homme. Laisse moi tranquille, Suzaku...

-Même si je vous donne un baiser matinal ?»

La réaction fut sans appel : Lelouch se leva et tendit les bras. Le japonais commençait à bien le connaître, mais au bout de six mois, c'était normal. Il prit le brun dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser passionné. Le dirigeant noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il se faisait mené jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il le déposa sur le bord de la baignoire et soupira.

«Vous ne changerez jamais ?

-Non ! Et ton oeil ?

-Je... Comme d'habitude...»

Le Geass du japonais était devenu permanent un mois plus tôt. Il restait pratiquement tout le temps avec les deux immortels, car son pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas sur eux. C.C lui avait promis une lentille qui lui permettrait de ne pas «voir». Lelouch lui avait raconté qu'elle lui en avait aussi fourni une lorsque son pouvoir était devenu permanent, et qu'il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter, mais en attendant, il restait avec eux, pour plus de sûreté. C'était surtout pour son état mental qu'il s'inquiétait, en fait. Suzaku ne voulait plus voir des choses que jamais il n'aurait dû voir; certes, il voyait les lignes de l'air, lesquelles emprunter pour être plus rapide, il avait une vue à 180 degré, ce qui n'était franchement pas négligeable, dans certains moments où l'adrénaline était forte, il pouvait voir l'action au ralentit, lui permettant d'être plus alerte et rapide, mais il voyait aussi toute forme de blessure, de maladie se développant à l'intérieur des corps, tel les cancers. Et savoir que les personnes que l'ont côtoie souffrent le martyre, qu'ils vont bientôt mourir, ce n'était pas la chose la plus agréable au monde.

«Suza... Tu m'as bien dis que j'avais une journée chargé ?

-Oh ? Vous ne dormiez pas ? Oui, j'ai bien dis ça !

-Mais on est dimanche ! Je veux une journée de repos !

-Vous êtes Empereur ! Un Empereur ne se repose pas !

-Ca fait 800 ans que je suis Empereur... Sois gentil...

-Vous avez déjà eu le droit à un baiser, si vous travaillez bien, vous aurez un massage !»

Kururugi avait aussi appris quelque chose durant ces six mois. Les deux dirigeants marchaient à la carotte. Ils savaient aussi être sérieux, mais ils ne rataient pas une occasion de flemmarder un peu ! Quoique, comme disait Lelouch, après 800 ans, ils avaient bien le droit à un peu de repos ! Mais, le fait était que l'Empereur fut prêt en moins de dix minutes et ils purent partir pour les différentes réunions qui les attendaient dans la journée.

La première concerna l'attentat qui avait eu lieu lors du congrès interplanétaire. Les terroristes voulaient savoir le secret d'immortalité de l'Empereur et avait pour cela tenté de l'enlever. Suzaku avait traqué le réseau pendant un mois entier avant de les débusquer, un dur travail où il s'était souvent servi de son geass, mais il avait réussi la où d'innombrable recherche avait été mené. C'est comme ça qu'il avait prouvé sa valeur au peuple Britannien. Il était l'homme de main de sa Majesté Lelouch vi Britannia, un homme fort, intelligent, persévérant. Et il était aussi sans cesse séduit par sa même Majesté Lelouch, et qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances. Oh, il en était flatté, très flatté, savoir qu'il intéressait l'homme le plus puissant de la planète flattait horriblement son orgueil, surtout qu'il était lui même attiré par lui, mais d'un autre côté, il se demandait s'il ne faisait pas ça juste parce qu'il voulait qu'il devienne immortel. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

À la fin de la journée, cet-à-dire aux alentours de 23h, Lelouch s'écrasa lourdement sur son lit, vite rejoint par son Chevalier, tout aussi cassé que lui.

«Suzaku... Tu m'as promis un massage, et je suis très fatigué !

-À qui la faute ? Vous avez fait traîné cette réunion en longueur...

-Bien sur ! Sinon ces idiots n'auraient jamais accepté les conditions ! Il fallait que ces hommes politiques soient épuisés et qu'ils en aient mart de participer à cette réunion pour qu'ils acceptent sans broncher !

-Vous êtes diabolique !

-La fin justifie les moyens !» S'exclama Lelouch.

Cette phrase avait été culte à travers le monde. L'Empereur avait compris bien après la mort de son père que celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Pour que le monde avance, il fallait un certains esprit de compétitivité, et c'était les plus forts qui entraînaient les plus faibles vers le haut en les forçant à les suivre. Un sourire amer vint sur ses lèvres. Il avait été si naïf.

«Je ne pense pas comme vous. On ne peut pas faire ce qu'on veut avec le monde ! Tous les moyens ne sont pas bons ! Je préfère renoncer si il y a des vies en jeux par exemple !

-'Mieux vaut changer ses désirs plutôt que l'ordre du monde' ? Cita le jeune homme.

-Quoi ?

-C'est une phrase de René Descartes, tu ne connais pas ?

-Heu... Hésita Suzaku. Non, je ne crois pas.

-Mon dieu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend à l'école ? Demain, je m'occupe du système scolaire ! Maintenant, massage !»

Lelouch se déshabilla, enleva sa robe blanche et la jeta négligemment par terre avant de s'étendre paresseusement sur le lit, torse nu. Le japonais se mit à ses côtés et posa ses mains sur la peau nu et commença à masser les épaules blanches. Le brun se mit à gémir d'aise et Suzaku frissonna sous ce doux bruit.

«Je pense comme ce René !» Fit alors le soldat, sérieux.

L'autre pouffa. Suzaku était trop sérieux, trop droit, mais aussi trop fier ! Mais ça le rendait si mignon.

«Vraiment ? Fais moi changer d'avis alors !

-Vous allez le regretter si vous partez dans ce petit jeu, Lelouch...

-Mais oui, mais oui !»

Le brunet glissa ses mains sur les côtes de l'homme, et d'un coup, il se mit à lui faire des chatouilles. Un sursaut lui répondit, suivit de plusieurs cris étrangler. Ce que n'avait pas prévu sa Majesté, c'est qu'il avait appris par C.C que celui-ci était très chatouilleux.

«A... Arrêteee !»

Suzaku continua pendant environ une minute, avant de le retourner, mais rendu là, il se figea. Décoiffé, pantelant, les joues rougies, haletant, Lelouch le regardait avec des yeux luisants comme si... Comme si...

«Qu'y a t'il, Suzaku ?»

Il rougit. Ca ne devait pas être permis d'être aussi mignon et sexy à la fois.

«À quoi penses tu ?»

L'Empereur s'accrocha à son cou et s'approcha lentement, trop lentement de ses lèvres. Il souffla sur sa bouche, et il dériva sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou halé. Il mordilla sa pomme d'Adam. Suzaku retint un soupir. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. À croire que le dirigeant pensait toujours à tout, même épuisé.

«Pourquoi es tu si gêné ? Parce que je te plais ?

-Arrêtez...»

Le Chevalier put lire un «non» sur ses lèvres pleines et rosés. Lelouch frôla sa bouche de la sienne et collant son torse au sien. Il n'allait pas tenir. Il était un homme, et ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas soulagé ses hormones d'une façon ou d'une autre, et l'attitude plus qu'aguicheuse de l'immortel commençait à avoir raison de sa conscience. Finalement, un coup de bassin finit d'achever sa raison. Il attrapa la nuque du brun de sa main, et sa taille de l'autre. Il plaqua son corps au sien et colla ses lèvres aux siennes dans un fougueux baiser. Lelouch, qui s'était légèrement relevé pour se coller à son Chevalier, se retrouva à nouveau dos au matelas, avec un Suzaku diablement chaud sur lui.

«Hum hum...»

Le brun passa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du japonais, souriant, avant de se faire happer à nouveau les lèvres.

«J'ai dis : HUM HUM !»

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et se décollèrent aussi subitement qu'ils s'étaient sautés dessus, comme deux adolescents prient en faute par leur parent, pour regarder une C.C ennuyée, avec une tête fatiguée. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise froissée, et reposait sous sa couverture. Depuis combien de temps elle était là ? Se demanda Suzaku, pas depuis le début quand même ?

«On dirait que vous êtes passés à la vitesse supérieure ! Attention quand même, Suzaku, Lelouch risque d'être insatiable, je crois que ça fait 50 ans qu'il n'est pas passé à la casserole !

-24 ans, C.C, 24 ans ! Rectifia le «jeune» homme.

-Quoi ? S'insurgea Suzaku. 24 ans ?

-Bah oui, c'est que c'est dur le métier d'Empereur quand on n'a pas le droit de sortir sous peine de se faire kidnapper !»

OoO

Lelouch avait convaincu Suzaku de le laisser dormir avec lui, et le lendemain matin, c'est collé à son torse qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Le brun était si mignon, et avait l'air si inoffensif, ainsi posé contre lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et sourit quand il se mit à remuer, comme s'il en voulait plus. Dire que cela faisait 24 ans qu'il faisait abstinence... Bien qu'il soit lui même vierge, jamais il n'aurait eu sa patiente ! C'est vrai que ce n'était pas simple : tout le monde le croyait en couple avec l'Impératrice, ce qui était tout bonnement faux, juste une croyance populaire, d'après C.C, mais totalement infondée. D'après elle, il fallait juste que deux personnes du sexe opposées cohabitent pendant un certains temps pour qu'elles soient auto-proclamées par les autres «couples officiels».

Suzaku passa ses bras autour du corps à moitié dénudé et embrassa une épaule qui traînait par là. Ah... Il repensa à leur fougueux baiser de la veille. Lelouch était si... Passionné ! Et aussi très patient, parce que 24 ans...

Il se secoua la tête. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ça ! Ce nombre allait le hanter sûrement encore longtemps, pour son plus grand malheur.

«Suzaku ?

-24 ans !»

Lelouch, le regardant de ses yeux fatigués, affichait un air de surprise mélangé avec une soudaine envie de rire.

«Quoi ? Demanda l'Empereur, hilare.

-Rien... J'étais perdu dans mes pensés...»

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais approcha sa tête près de la sienne et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche rosée de son vis-à-vis. Suzaku passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, les rapprochant un peu plus. Ils échangèrent durant de longs instants un baiser tendre et passionné.

«Bonjour, Chevalier Kururugi... Murmura, haletant, l'Empereur.

-Bonjour, votre Altesse...»

Suzaku prit à nouveau ses lèvres entre les siennes, et poursuivit sa course jusque son cou. Les mains du brun passèrent dans le dos dénudé du japonais pour en caresser la peau où il sentait les muscles qui bougeaient en dessous. Ses ongles glissèrent sur la peau lisse, ce qui arracha un grognement bestiale au jeune homme.

«Lelouch...

-Pardon... Mais tu m'excites !» Lui dit il en souriant lubriquement.

L'Empereur sauta quasiment au cou de son amant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, frottant chaudement son corps contre le sien en gémissant. Suzaku était dépassé par la passion de son supérieur. Il était tellement... Tellement... En manque ! Allait il réussir à le combler alors qu'il était lui même vierge ? Lelouch sembla comprendre les craintes de son jeune amant et déposa ses lèvres doucement sur sa joue en guise d'encouragement. Le brunet était lui même déjà bien excité en cette calme matinée, il le voulait, à tout prix ! Le dirigeant posa une main sûr sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon en souriant pour caresser la demi érection. Un soupir de plaisir lui répondit, et sous cet encouragement, Lelouch glissa ses doigts dans le bas de pyjama du brunet pour atteindre le sexe brûlant.

«Laisse moi faire, Suzaku...

-Lelou...

-Chuut...»

Lelouch le retourna sur le dos et il fourra sa tête entre ses cuisses pour laper, tel un chat, le membre désormais érigé, luisant de désir. Il glissa sa langue sur le sexe douloureusement tendu, malaxant doucement les bourses pleines, puis exerçant des pressions ô combien délicieuses avec ses lèvres sur son gland violacé. Suzaku glissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son amant, le poussant à aller plus loin, poussant des gémissement de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus rauques...

«Hm... Oh Lelouch... Arrêtez...

-Arrêtes de me vouvoyer et peut être que je ferai ce que tu me dis.» Murmura l'homme en continuant de s'occuper du membre du brun.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Suzaku attrapa les poignets de l'Empereur et échangea leur place. Lelouch était maintenant étalé sur le dos, le soldat sur lui, le maintenant solidement contre le matelas. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une passion non contenu, frottant son membre contre le bas ventre enflammé de son amant. Ses mains tentèrent d'enlever maladroitement le pantalon du dirigeant, quand les mains de celui-ci vinrent se poser doucement sur les siennes pour l'aider. Une fois débarrassé du vêtement gênant, il put caresser avec une certaine allégresse ses cuisses fines à la peau soyeuse. Il se pencha et embrassa ce corps si désiré. Les gémissements de Lelouch envahirent bientôt complètement la pièce, alors qu'il bougeait ses hanches au même rythme que la bouche de Suzaku sur son sexe. Deux doigts étaient en lui, détendant ses muscles internes, plus habitué à ce genre d'activité depuis bien longtemps. La bouche du brunet recouvrait de baiser celle de son vis-à-vis, avalant ses soupirs de plaisirs et de douleur -surtout de plaisir-.

«Prend moii... Supplia l'Empereur. Pénètre moi...

-Patience...»

Patience ? Comment osait il lui dire de patienter ? Cela faisait 24 ans qu'il n'avait couché avec personne ! À bout de nerf, Lelouch frotta son bas ventre contre celui de son amant, mettant en contact leur deux membres douloureux. Un troisième doigt le pénétra. Il poussa un couinement en se cambrant. Suzaku vint embrasser son cou, puis suçota la peau blanche pour faire patienter son dirigeant. Finalement, il se releva, se positionna correctement, se plaçant entre les cuisses frémissantes, les passant autour de sa taille, et le pénétra enfin. Il dût se retenir pour ne pas commencer tout de suite un va et viens brusque et rapide, mobilisant ainsi tout le contrôle possible sur son corps. Il attendit quelques secondes l'accord de Lelouch, puis doucement, il débuta des coups de reins mal assuré, prouvant bien ainsi qu'il était vierge de toute relation.

«Plus fort Suzaku... Je ne suis pas en sucre... N'est pas peur de me faire mal... Murmura l'homme.

-Mais...

-Chut... Écoute moi... Plus fort...»

Le japonais écouta son aîné et bientôt, les doux va et viens furent remplacer par d'ample et impétueux mouvement qui soulevaient à moitié le corps en sueur sous lui. Lelouch criait de plus en plus fort, accompagnant les va et viens en lui de ses hanches. Suzaku agrippa sa taille et releva son amant, collant leur deux corps ensemble pour un ultime baiser avant une jouissance fulgurante.

Les deux hommes retombèrent dans les draps souillés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, haletant, soufflant fortement, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer les battements effrénés de leur coeur.

«Wha... Fit juste Suzaku en se retirant lentement du corps de son amour.

-C'était si bien que ça ?»

Le brunet hocha positivement la tête, puis il posa celle-ci sur le torse de Lelouch.

«'Fatigué...

-Moi aussi, tu sais ?

-On dort ?

-D'accord, mais après, on reprend !» Fit le brun avec un sourire carnassier, tandis que Suzaku s'endormait paisiblement sur lui.

OoO

C.C admira les deux corps emmêlés dans le lit, à peine éclairé par les rayons du soleil, retenu par de lourds rideaux. Elle s'autorisa un sourire. Bientôt viendrait enfin pour elle le temps du repos éternel, et celui d'une vie moins ennuyeuse aux côtés d'une personne attrayante et pleine de vie pour Lelouch. Oui, il était temps pour elle d'annoncer à Britannia qu'elle allait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. à Kururugi Suzaku, le futur troisième Empereur.

Elle avait déjà prévu une réunion, dans le plus grand secret, personne ne devait être au courant, surtout pas son compagnon. Elle quitta alors la chambre dans le silence et se rendit dans la salle de réception où se trouvait une centaine de personnes. Gardes, journalistes, les personnes importantes du moment. Ils étaient là, prêt à entendre ce qu'avait à dire leur Impératrice, elle qui ne parlait que pour annoncer des choses importantes.

«J'ai une annonce à faire. Je ne répondrais à aucune question. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de mourir, et je laisse ma place de dirigeant à Kururugi Suzaku, Premier Chevalier de Britannia. Il est celui qui me succédera dans l'année. Il sera le nouveau Second Empereur.»

Fin

Voilàà ! O-ME-DE-TOOOO !

Voilà deux mois que je planche sur cette fanfic ! DEUX MOIS ! Enfin, je suis à peu près contente de ce que j'ai fait ^o^ J'espère que vous aurez aussi aimé ^^

Alors, pour les réticents qui trouvent que Lulu tombe sous le charme de notre beau soldat un peu trop vite, voici l'explication : De 1 : Suzaku est super beau gosse (*bave*), de 2 : dans cette fanfic, Suzaku est un «jeune prodige» Lulu en a forcément entendu parlé (même si c'est pas dit dans la fic !), de 3 : Lulu est en manque depuis 24 ans ! vous voulez quoi d'autre comme explication vous ? XP

Bref, peut être, je dis bien PEUT ÊTRE, qu'il y aura des extra si vous êtes sage et que j'ai beaucoup de reviews qui me supplient de leur faire des petites suites mimi comme tout ^o^

Sur ce, bonsoir ^^

Sedinette Michaelis


End file.
